


reunion

by vampiresuffrage



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Canon compliant for now, M/M, hm im still emotional over the last juno steel ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiresuffrage/pseuds/vampiresuffrage
Summary: Seeing Nureyev again was...well, it was a lot of things for Juno. Dredged up feelings he'd managed to keep confined to when he was alone and Rita wasn't there to worry.Overwhelming was a good word.Happy was another.Desperation, anxiety, longing, love.Nureyev was there in the flesh, and Juno missed him more than he thought was possible to miss a maybe-ex-boyfriend.





	reunion

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this right after 2.35 which means it's still canon compliant so i needed to post it before they do another juno ep and prove me wrong

As soon as Juno saw Nureyev there, leaning against the hood of the Ruby 7 as if nothing had changed--and everything had changed, hadn’t it? Juno had sure as hell changed, or at least he hoped he had--he knew that this was how it was always meant to be. How it was always going to end up. Juno, going with Nureyev, running away with him just like Nureyev said he would. 

He felt even more sure that leaving Hyperion City was the right thing to do than he had been watching it grow smaller and smaller in the reflection of Rita’s glasses.

Nureyev looked calm, almost smug, like none of this was a surprise to him at all. It wouldn't be surprising to him, would it? Buddy had probably told him all about whatever this mission would be. He wondered if Buddy had told Nureyev anything else about him. He wondered if Nureyev had told Buddy anything about him, about _them._

Rita recognized Nureyev as soon as he spoke, though obviously not in the same way Juno did. 

“Agent Glass!” she shouted, rushing onto the ship before Juno. “What are you doin’ here?” She gasped, then stage-whispered, “Is this a Dark Matters mission?”

Juno sighed. Maybe he should have given Rita some sort of information on Nureyev. Nothing that would betray his trust in Juno, but enough that she knew Nureyev was _important_ , and that he sure as hell wasn’t Dark Matters. 

“Rita, he isn’t Dark Matters,” Juno forced out. “That was a cover. He's a thief.”

He was still reeling, still torn between asking about the job and playing it cool and walking up to Nureyev and kissing him until he couldn’t breathe. 

“Why Juno, did you keep _all_ our little secrets? I'm flattered,” Nureyev said, placing a hand over his heart. How was he so put-together?

“A lady's got to have his secrets,” Juno muttered, shrugging.

Buddy looked between the two of them, and Juno knew that Nureyev hadn't told her about what they were to each other, and he also knew that she could see right through them.

“Well, now that we've got the reunions out of the way, get on the ship, the both of you. We've got places to be,” she said. She didn't mention the way Juno was sure he was staring at Nureyev like he was a goddamn miracle.

 _Jet_ walked onto the ship first, almost before Buddy even voiced the command. Rita latched onto Juno’s arm as he stepped on, firing off questions faster than he could hope to answer them.

“How'd you find out Agent Glass isn't really a Dark Matters agent? Ooh! Did you fight him? Did you win? Is that his real name? No, of course not. What _is_ his name? Did he tell you?” She gasped. “Were you helping him on some top secret mission that time you went missing? Or that _other_ time you went missing? Or when--” 

“Rita,” Buddy interrupted, “come with me. I have some questions I'd like to ask you, and I'm sure you have some questions for me.”

Rita practically jumped, rushing over to Buddy. “Yes, Ms. Buddy! Where are we goin’?”

“My study. Vespa will come with us, she's almost as interested in you as I am.”

And then the three of them left, Rita still speaking quickly enough that Juno doubted Buddy would be able to get a word in, and it was just Jet, Juno, and Nureyev.

“I'm going to put my motorbike away” Jet said, and if Juno wasn't half-convinced the guy had never felt an emotion in his life, he'd think he was trying to let Juno and Nureyev have some time alone.

Juno found himself in Nureyev’s arms barely a second after Jet had left. Those arms, that cologne, and Nureyev's lips on his felt more like home than Hyperion City had in a _long_ time. Nureyev cupped Juno's face in his hands, sharpened nails stroking his cheeks so softly like he was something _precious_ and Juno could hardly breathe. 

When they eventually pulled away from each other, just enough to actually _look_ at each other, Juno could feel himself shaking. Nureyev was smiling at him the same way he did all those nights ago when he told Juno he was in love with him. Juno thought he might even be smiling back. 

“Hello Juno,” Nureyev said, as if they were sharing a secret. He sounded almost as overwhelmed as Juno felt. “I was beginning to wonder if I’d ever get to do that again.”

Juno breathed a laugh. “If we’re doing honesty, I was pretty sure I was never gonna see you again.”

“Well, I'm rather glad to prove you wrong today, Juno Steel.”

And then Juno kissed him again, heart in his throat, and tried not to think about how this felt just like something out of one of Rita’s stupid movies.

“I take it you're glad to be wrong this time as well,” Nureyev said as he pulled back from Juno, barely any trace of teasing in his voice. He was as happy to see Juno as Juno was to see him.

“There’s worse things, I guess.”

“That there are.” Nureyev kissed Juno's forehead, ran his hands down Juno's arms. “I see you decided against replacing your eye.”

Juno laughed. “I tried the whole cybernetics thing, it wasn't for me.”

“You look good, Juno,” Nureyev said, sincere. He kissed the corner of Juno's mouth. 

“You look pretty good yourself, Nureyev.” Pretty good was maybe the biggest understatement of Juno's life. Seeing Nureyev again was like water for a dying man. He looked perfect, untouchable, and like he was trying to find the perfect place to slip away with Juno for some real privacy.

“You flatter me, Juno.” Nureyev held Juno's hands in his. “So, what made you decide to leave Hyperion City? Did Buddy make you a better offer than I did?”

His tone was light, unaffected, but Juno knew that wasn't the _real _question. He was asking why he hadn't been good enough, why Buddy _was.___

__“I'm not the same lady I was back then,” Juno said. It was true, but not the explanation Nureyev wanted. “I couldn’t leave then. I can't stay now. If Buddy asked me a year ago, I would’ve said no to her too.”_ _

__“And what if it had been me asking when she did?” Nureyev asked. “Was it simply that I was too early?”_ _

__“I would've gone with you in a heartbeat if you asked me now. I meant everything I said to you that night.” Juno wasn't sure he'd ever meant anything more, actually._ _

__“As did I.”_ _

__And Juno felt like he could breathe again._ _

__“You sure you still want me to run away with you? You might get tired of this now that we’re both sticking around.” It was half a joke, really. He needed to hear it, from Nureyev, that this was real._ _

__“I’m sure, Juno. More than anything.”_ _

__Juno kissed him. Again. He was making up for lost time. Nureyev kissed him back like he needed it just as badly._ _

__Jet came back eventually, and Juno jumped back from Nureyev, quickly straightening his coat and collecting himself._ _

__“Buddy wants to speak to the two of you,” Jet said. “Follow me.”_ _

__Nureyev nodded and did as Jet said. Juno followed, and Nureyev reached out and clasped Juno’s hand in his tightly. Juno squeezed Nureyev's hand, and for once, the feelings of Nureyev's skin on his and Nureyev's cologne filling his senses, sweet and light, were more than just the ghosts of what could have been._ _

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little messy but. i love a lady and his bf


End file.
